


Amazon Ghosts

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: The Ghostbusters must capture a group of amazon ghosts before they take over New York.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Saturday morning at Ghostbusters Central. Janine had decided to come in and get some work caught up. Since it was the weekend and technically not a work day, she had worn jeans, a T-shirt and sneakers. She didn’t plan on being there long, half the day at most. The guys were scattered around the building: Peter was in the shower, Ray was finishing up breakfast, Winston had stepped out to get cleaning supplies to spruce up Ecto and, of course, Egon was in his lab. 

Suddenly, the phone rang. 

“Ghostbusters!” Janine answered. “Wait a minute..can you repeat that?” 

She wrote down the information quickly, not believing what she was hearing. 

“Ok, yes, they’ll call you back as soon as possible. Yes, today.” She hung up and slammed her hand on the alarm. 

Ray came sliding down the pole, Egon ran downstairs, and Peter came down obviously still damp from his shower but clothed. His hair wasn’t brushed yet, just damp. “Janine! What are you doing here on a Saturday?! Or did I drink more than I thought last night and slept through the whole weekend!” He laughed. 

Janine gave him a cocky grin. “I thought I’d come in and get some of this paperwork caught up. Although I’m not surprised about the drinking.”

“Ha. Ha,” Peter retorted. “Just make it quick; I don’t wanna go broke paying you overtime.”

“What’s the call, Janine?” Ray asked excitedly. 

“I hit the alarm to get you all here, except Winston. He’s still out. This is something you guys will need to discuss and call back on.”

“Okay...what’s it about?” Peter asked.

“I just got off the phone with the Prime Minister Of Greece!” Janine shouted. “Well, his office administrator.”

Egon adjusted his glasses. “Really? What on earth was the reason?”

“A group of archeologists were digging in an area there. They uncovered some graves and artifacts,” she explained. 

“Great, what’s that got to do with us?” Peter asked, still not impressed. 

“Since the discovery, some strange things have been happening. Two of the men have been killed - by what they’re not sure. But it seems to have been by a sword. One other thing: there were three women on this trip. They’re unaccounted for. No bodies, nothing. Just gone.”

“Sounds like they need the FBI, not us?” Ray said. 

“The reason they want you guys involved is because they think the artifacts might be cursed. They blame the deaths on that. So, they wanna know if it’s ok for them to send us the artifacts? If you guys will check them out, test them and see if they are cursed or haunted or whatever? They’ve got their own people taking care of the search for the missing women.”

Ray’s face lit up like Christmas. “Wow! That’s so cool!”

Egon smiled as well. “I don’t see any harm in running some tests.”

“Hang on!” Peter interrupted. “Janine, you know my question.”

She smiled. “Yes, Dr. V. And they have already agreed on a substantial amount for your assistance in this matter.”

Peter smiled, his eyes sparkling. “How much does it mean to them?”

“Twice our standard fee for the capture and containment of a Class 5 entity!”

“Pete, that’s more than enough!” Ray exclaimed. 

“What the hell? We don’t have Winston’s input on this, but I’m sure he’d be ok with it!” Peter agreed. 

Just then, Winston returned. “I’d be ok with what?”

Ray filled him in quickly. 

“Yeah! Sounds great and interesting!” Winston agreed. 

“Alright, I’ll call them back and tell them we accept!” Janine picked up the phone and made the call. Afterwards, she looked at the guys who were still standing by her desk. “Ok, they’ll make the arrangements on packaging and transporting the artifacts. We should receive them within the next few days!”

*********************************  
By the following Wednesday, the artifacts arrived. Ray and Egon both came running when Janine informed them. She thought their boyish enthusiasm was adorable. Peter and Winston gathered around Janine’s desk, too. 

Egon removed each small box after Ray opened the crate. It was eight items altogether in question. As the guys were sifting through the artifacts, Janine opened a large manila envelope that contained a letter from the lead archeologist as well as the check for their services. Peter snatched that out of her hand while she read the letter out loud:

“Ghostbusters: I would like to thank you in advance for your assistance. The items enclosed are the ones we believe to be cursed or related in some way to the paranormal. I would like you to know how the two men were killed. One seemed to have been killed by an arrow through the chest, striking the aorta. The second one was killed by what looks to have been a sword cut precisely across his abdomen. These fatal injuries were done by professionals. And I personally believe these professionals were women - amazons to be exact. My colleagues disagree with me on this, but as you will see from the photos I have enclosed, the graves which we discovered shows the remains of females. They were buried with their weapons. I have included my phone number should you need to speak with me. Thank you again in advance, Professor McGilley.”

All the guys’ attention was immediately diverted to Janine once they heard “amazons.”

“Whoa! Are we talking about tall, voluptuous, gorgeous women?!” Peter practically drooled. 

Janine rolled her eyes as Ray and Winston grinned. 

“There is proof that groups of warrior women actually existed,” Egon said bluntly. “But not as you’re thinking, Peter.”

“Well, these gals can tie me up and take me prisoner any day!” Peter said. 

“These aren’t women like you think,” Ray said, agreeing with Egon. “These women were very good warriors! As good as men! They traveled all across the Black Sea areas, some settling in the areas in China. They fought and died as honorably as the men.”

“Yes, not to be messed with,” Egon added. “They were quite skilled with bows and arrows as well as swords and axes.”

“The letter said it’s thought that the two guys were killed by amazons,” Winston pointed out. 

“But there aren’t any modern day amazons, are there?” Janine asked. 

“Not that we know of,” Egon replied. “Which May be why they have asked for our help.”

“Amazon ghosts?!” Peter asked. “This just keeps getting better and better!”

“Sometimes archeological digs unearth spirits and cause them to become hostile,” Egon theorized. 

“And if they’ve upset a bunch of hostile Amazonian spirits…, Ray trailed off.

“Then this could get very interesting very fast,” Winston said. 

Peter clapped his hands together. “Well! Let’s get started with the tests on these things! If we’re lucky, we’ll see these spirits and have to make peace with them.” His sly grin spread across his lips.

Janine shook her head. “Dr. V, you’ve gotta be the only guy I know that can get excited about having sex with an Amazonian ghost!”

As Egon was gathering the artifacts, Ray looked at Peter. “What are you gonna be doing, Pete?”

Peter walked over to his desk and brought back an envelope, handing it to Janine. “Be a doll and drop this off at City Hall for me.”

Janine frowned. “Are these the reports to turn in for the license renewals on the proton packs?!”

“Yyeeaaahhhhh,” Peter drawled. “I’m not gonna have time now, you know, with the work on these artifacts and all.”

“Peter, those were due last week!” Egon said sternly.

“Yeahhh, and who better to argue with the clerk than our very own Janine Melnitz, resident mako shark!” Peter replied. 

“Fine,” Janine sighed. “But you make sure you don’t dock me for getting back from lunch late!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Peter said, waving her off dismissively. 

As Janine started to gather her purse and car keys, Egon caught her attention. “Janine, could you wait for a moment?” He ran up to the lab and returned quickly, handing her three library books. 

“Would you mind returning these to the library for me?” 

She frowned slightly, sighing again. “Fine. I’ll be taking an extended lunch, I guess.”

“Thank you,” he said, bending down and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

After she had left the building, Winston grinned, helping the others carry the artifacts to the lab. “You two have been going out now for what...two weeks?”

“Three,” Egon corrected. 

“And you’re getting her to do your little tasks already?” Winston asked. 

“He’s training her early,” Peter said. “And he has to start early if he’s gonna break that particular filly.”

“I do not wish to train her,” Egon said scolding Peter. “She knows I’m too busy with this to return the books.”

“Yeah, but you got her to pick you up some extra microscope slides the other day!” Ray reminded him.

“And pick up your dry cleaning last week,” Winston added. 

“We do things to help each other because we love each other,” Egon replied. 

“Oh yeah? What have you done for her lately?” Peter teased. “Unless….,”

“We have not engaged in coitus yet!” Egon snapped.

“Don’t push your luck, man,” Winston warned. “Take her out for dinner or maybe go shopping with her. That way, she won’t start feeling like you’re taking advantage of her.”

“Duly noted, Winston; thank you,” Egon replied. “Now, let me start the PKE scanning.”

While the men gathered around the items in the lab, no one noticed the shadow in the corner of the room. It vanished quickly, fluttering across the city. 

****************************  
Janine was headed to the clerk’s office. “Wonder what he’s really doing instead of being the one to deliver these reports?” She thought to herself. “I’ve been his guinea pig, delivery person, chauffeur, and food runner ever since I was hired!” Her anger slowly built as she arrived at the clerk’s office. She took a deep breath and entered. 

“Good afternoon, Ms. Melnitz!” The receptionist greeted. 

“Hi Sarah, and please, it’s Janine.”

“Ok, how are you today, Janine?” the woman said, a very pleasant tone.

“I’ll be better when I get these delivered and get the licenses renewed.” Janine handed Sarah the envelope. 

Sarah opened it, looked through the paperwork, and smiled at Janine. “Looks like everything is in order; I’ll get your new licenses.”

Janine patiently waited, not noticing a shadow on the far side of the office. 

Sarah returned with the new licenses for the proton packs. “Here you go!” 

“Thanks, Sarah,” Janine said as she took the paperwork.

“Are you ever gonna tell Dr. Venkman the due date for these things is actually two weeks away?”

Janine smirked. “It keeps things from getting turned in late so, probably not.”

“Have a great day!” Sarah waved.

Janine waved back and walked out of the office. One more stop and then she can eat lunch. She didn’t mind so much running errands for Egon. Since he had finally admitted his feelings for her and they had started dating, she couldn’t imagine things being any better. But she wouldn’t mind if he would offer to do things for her every now and then. 

After she returned the library books for Egon, she stopped at a little cafe and grabbed some lunch. She decided to take her time and enjoy her lunch. “I’m running errands for Dr. V; he owes me an extra thirty minutes,” she thought. 

Back at the lab, Egon and Ray were running tests on the artifacts. 

“These items have a trace amount of PKE signature,” Egon said, a bit flustered. 

“Yeah, residuals are all I’m getting, too,” Ray said.

“So, these things were haunted but now, they’re not?” Peter asked. 

“Yes. The entity responsible for the signature is no longer here,” Egon said. 

“Where’d it go?” Winston asked alarmed. 

“Good question,” Ray replied. 

“Great, so we’ve got something loose in New York?” Peter replied warily. 

“I won’t be able to confirm the exact entity until it returns,” Egon said. “I don’t have enough on the readings to tell.”

“Well, I’m sure we’ll get a call soon,” Ray said. 

Janine has been back from lunch ten minutes when the phone lines went crazy. She was answering as fast as she could, taking down as much information as possible. Finally, after a few minutes, she had things under control. She slammed her hand on the alarm to get the guys front and center. 

“Whatcha got?” Peter asked. 

“Take your pick,” she replied. “We’ve got six calls total, but three sound more critical.” She handed out the slips of information. 

“Central Park, Times Square and the Brooklyn bridge,” Peter read out loud. “All sound like a Class 6.”

“We can’t be in three places at the same time!” Ray exclaimed.

“Divide and conquer,” Egon replied. 

“Yep! Ray: I’ll go with you to check out the bridge and see what we can do. If it looks like it’s too much, we’ll join up with Winston, Spengs and Janine at the park,” Peter ordered. 

“Sure! We can take Ecto Gyro!” Ray said excitedly. 

“Let’s not be so hasty Ray,” Peter said, cringing at the thoughts of flying. 

“It’s perfect! We can fly over the bridge, take readings, scope out the situation, and regroup at the park! Zap the baddie there, then we all head over to the bridge!” Ray rambled quickly. 

“Yeah, Dr. V; we can’t all fit in my car. We’ve gotta take Ecto!” Janine smirked. 

“Alright. C’mon, Ray. Let’s go,” Peter said, sticking his tongue out at Janine. 

Janine changed quickly into her set of spare clothes (jeans and T-shirt), and put on her jumpsuit over that. She joined Egon and Winston in Ecto-1. The two groups headed out to their locations. 

Winston pulled up to the edge of the park’s entrance. They could see a crowd of people gathering. The Busters geared up and ran towards the crowd. When they got there, they could see what seemed to be actors reenacting a great battle. 

“What’s going on?” Winston asked.

“Looks like a theatrical show,” Janine replied.

“Except it’s no show,” Egon said sternly. 

There were two women fighting each other with swords while two others were practicing with bows and arrows. They were dressed in what appeared to be Greek robes and sandals. 

“I don’t get it; where’s the Class 6?” Winston asked.

Egon adjusted his glasses as he looked at the PKE readings. “They ARE the Class 6.”

“How’s that possible?!” Janine asked. “They’re not hurting anybody! Looks like they’re just practicing!”

“They are; for a battle,” Egon replied.

“With whom?” Winston asked. 

“Good question,” Egon said. “Let’s find out, but carefully. I’d like to communicate with them, but I don’t want to give them a reason to attack.”

“The police are holding the crowds back pretty good,” Janine pointed out. 

As they got closer to the crowd, Winston spoke with the officer in charge. He explained what they needed to do and asked the officer to keep the crowd back out of danger. The officer agreed, pushing the onlookers back a few more yards. 

Carefully, the trio approached the women. They had lowered their throwers so as not to raise the women’s suspicions, but kept them powered up. 

Winston and Janine stood still while Egon slowly walked closer. The women stopped and stared at him. One woman, apparently their leader, stepped forward. She drew her sword in preparation for battle.

“Speak or prepare to die!” She said sternly. 

“My name is Egon Spengler; what is your name?”

“My name is Ariel.”

“What brings you and your group to New York?”

“New … York?” Ariel asked, trying to find the meaning of the name. 

“This city is in the state of New York,” Egon explained. 

“I am not sure where we are. This world has changed so much since I last put my feet upon it.”

“How is it that you got here?”

“My sisters and I were freed, awoken from our eternal slumber by a group of men. Some of them had weapons, but we quickly took care of that.”

Egon assumed she was referring to the men on the archeological team who were killed. “We mean you no harm. We merely want to find out what it is that you need? Perhaps we can help.”

Ariel laughed. “You think we need your help?!”

“I’m offering it if you need it,” Egon corrected. 

“We are here because we were freed. Some of our belongings have been sent here, and we have come to fight for them. In the process, I will rebuild my army, and we will once again fight anyone who opposes us!”

“Your belongings are at our headquarters,” Egon said. “They were sent to us for testing. But we will return them willingly; no fight is necessary.”

“Yes, but I still require members for my army. The woman with you will do nicely!” 

In seconds, Ariel raised her sword and announced her battle cry: “ATTACK! BRING ME THE SISTER!”

Egon turned to Winston. “GET JANINE OUT OF HERE!” He pulled his thrower and fired a stream at Ariel. But she was able to deflect it with her sword. 

Janine pulled her thrower and fired at the group of women headed towards them. 

Winston grabbed her arm, trying to pull her back towards Ecto-1. “Janine, let’s go! You heard Egon!”

“Not a chance! I’m not leaving him!” Janine jerked her arm away and resumed firing. 

Winston joined in, capturing two of the women in the streams along with Janine’s. Janine threw out the trap and stomped the pedal. 

“TRAP OPEN!” She yelled. 

She helped Winston lower the two ghosts in the trap, successfully capturing both. They looked around for the third while Egon was trying to hold off Ariel. 

“EGON!” Janine screamed, running to help him.

“Janine, WAIT!” Winston yelled. 

The third woman warrior attacked Janine before Winston could reach her. The woman held Janine from behind, holding a sword at her neck. Egon immediately lowered his thrower, Winston doing the same. 

“Surrender or she dies!” the woman yelled. 

“Please, don’t hurt her!” Egon pleaded, removing his proton pack. He nodded to Winston to do the same. 

“No! Let these bitches have it!” Janine screamed. 

The woman increased the pressure of the blade against Janine’s throat, causing a slight cut on her neck. 

“PLEASE! NO!” Egon begged. 

“ENOUGH!” Ariel shouted. 

The woman released Janine, pushing her forward in Ariel’s direction. Janine glanced at Egon, her eyes searching his for a sign of what to do next. But he didn’t have an answer …. yet. 

So Janine improvised. She rushed over to Ariel and knocked her down onto the ground, grabbing her sword. Janine sat on top of the woman’s waist, pinning her with her weight. She placed the sword against Ariel’s neck. 

“Throw your weapon down!” Janine demanded the other woman. 

The woman grinned but dropped her sword. 

Suddenly, Ariel used one leg to throw Janine off. She quickly turned the tables and pinned Janine down. Ariel punched Janine, knocking her unconscious. Then Ariel stood up, facing Egon and Winston. 

“Release my sisters!” She shouted. 

“Release Janine!” Egon countered. 

“She will make a fine recruit for my new army!” Ariel declared. She snapped her fingers and instantly, Ariel, Janine and the other female warrior disappeared in a cloud of swirling black smoke. 

“JANINE!” Egon screamed, starting to rush towards the spot where she had been.

“NO EGON!” Winston shouted as he grabbed Egon’s arms, holding him back. “She’s gone, man. But we’ll get her back. That bitch will be back.”

“Yes,” Egon said, his voice cool and calm. “And we’ll be ready.”

Just then, Ray and Peter arrived on Ecto-2, landing nicely on the edge of the park. They both ran to Egon and Winston. 

“We’ve gotten readings on those entities at the bridge,” Peter said. 

“Yeah! And they’re Class 7s!” Ray shouted excitedly. Then he noticed something was wrong. “What’s happened?”

“The amazon leader took Janine,” Winston said gravely. “But we did trap two of them!”

“Then they’ll probably be back,” Peter assumed. 

“Let’s get ready,” Egon said, his eyes dark with anger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghostbusters are torn between fighting off multiple ghost calls and getting Janine back. In the meantime, the guys make a disturbing discovery.

Once the guys returned to the Firehouse, Egon and Winston updated Ray and Peter on what had happened to Janine. 

“I’m starting to wonder if that’s what happened to the missing women from the archeological team in Greece?” Winston speculated.

“I’m beginning to think it is,” Egon said, his voice laced with anger. 

“Look Big Guy,” Peter said, resting his hand on Egon’s shoulder. “We’ve gotta keep cool heads on this, or Janine might be in even more danger.”

“I know,” Egon replied, the tension in his voice easing slightly. “I just don’t know what they’re going to do with her.”

“Sounds like this Ariel is building up an army,” Ray said. 

“Yeah, and Janine’s the latest recruit!” Winston added.

“What about the Class 7 at the Brooklyn Bridge?” Egon asked, trying to keep his mind focused on the job.

“Yeah! A big, nasty gooper!” Ray said. “Looks like it’s gonna take all four of us!”

“I suggest we start with capturing that one. I need time to develop a plan for these amazon ghosts,” Egon said. “We need to research more before I feel comfortable going after them.”

“Agreed,” Winston said. “These women are old school military. They’re gonna retreat for now, build up more forces. If they’re planning on using Janine as part of this army, they’ll probably brainwash her or something.”

“Yeah, no way would she go along with it willingly!” Ray added. 

“Winston, we’re gonna need you to help us think this through,” Peter said. “You’ve got the training for this.”

“No problem,” Winston agreed.

“And we’ll need to figure out a way to get Janine back, brainwashed or not,” Peter said. “If they succeed in turning her, it’s gonna be tough to get her back. We all know how she is; she’ll be ten times worse with a weapon!”

Egon went to the lab in search of reference books. “I’m going to need to go to the library,” he said to the others. They had joined him in the lab. “But, we need to capture this Class 7 at the bridge first.”

They returned to the ground floor and got fresh traps. Ray has already emptied the trap containing the two amazon warrior ghosts from the park. Ecto-1 sped out towards the Brooklyn Bridge. Ray took Ecto-2. It wasn’t hard to find the ghost; it had left the bridge and headed towards the city. Egon’s PKE meter led them in the direction they needed to go, but the cars speeding past them in the opposite direction was all they really needed. 

The ghost looked like a twenty story fat Cyclops thing, purple slime oozing from its feet as it stomped its way down the street. It was laughing and toppling over billboard signs for fun. So far, no buildings had been destroyed. 

“We need to lure this thing back to the water,” Winston suggested. 

Peter radioed Ray, who was following in the gyro copter. “Ray, get this thing back to the water.”

“Copy that,” Ray replied. 

“We’ll be right behind you with Ecto,” Peter said. 

“Copy!” 

Ray flew Ecto-2 perilously close to the monster’s head, darting back and forth like a mechanical fly. The monster swatted at him but missed every time. Ray then headed back towards the river, the Cyclops following. 

“Great job, Ray!” Peter radioed. “We’re right behind ya!”

“Copy!”

Ecto-1 chased behind the cyclops who was determined to catch Ray, never realizing that it was being lured away. Winston cut around the creature, pulling ahead to get in position once they reached the bridge. 

“Alright! We’ve got one shot; make it count!” Peter ordered as they got out of the vehicle. 

They stood at the edge of the bridge, powered up and ready to fire. Ray was still holding the creature’s attention by flying around its head while leading it closer to the others. 

Winston has brought their newest toy, the proton rifle, and was ready to fire. Ray made one last swoop at the monster’s face, barely dodging its huge hand as it swatted at him again. The cyclops stood at the edge of the river, not noticing the Ghostbusters until it was too late. 

“HIT IT! Peter yelled. 

All the proton streams fired, including the proton rifle. Ray also fired his thrower from Ecto-2. The cyclops screamed in frustration as it realized it had been tricked. 

Egon threw out the trap. “TRAP OPEN!”

They lowered the beast down into the trap, capturing the cyclops. They all took a deep breath of relief as Ray landed a few yards away. 

“That was way too easy,” Winston said, catching his breath.

“It was, wasn’t it?” Ray agreed, confused. “I thought it was a Class 7?”

“That’s what it registered as earlier,” Peter said.

“It’s not,” Egon said as he finished scanning the trap with his PKE meter. 

“Did we use a faulty meter?” Ray asked. 

“I’ll check it back at the firehouse, but I don’t think so,” Egon replied. 

“What is it then, if it’s not a Class 7?” Peter asked. 

“It’s registering as a Class 2,” Egon replied. 

“Then which is it if the other meter isn’t broken?” Winston asked. 

“I’ll need to run diagnostic tests on both meters,” Egon said. “But if both meters are working properly, my theory is that another entity masked the power levels.”

“Why would it do that?” Peter asked. 

“A decoy,” Winston suggested. “A strategic move to get us to separate our forces, making us weaker and easier to predict.”

The guys all looked at each other. 

“The amazon?” Ray asked. “Is she strong enough to do that?!”

“Wait, there’s other ghosts loose, too,” Peter reminded them. “Remember the other calls Janine gave us? It’s one other Class 6 and three other easier calls. This other Class 6 may not be that strong.”

“Or it could be another decoy,” Egon pointed out. “Either way, those will have to wait. We need to get started on the amazon ghosts. If we continue wasting our time with decoys, it’s buying Ariel the time she needs to do whatever it is she’s going to use Janine for.”

“Yeah! Let’s get started!” Ray suggested. “Even if one of these other ghosts is the one masking the power levels, Janine comes first!”

“Right! And now that we know these other ones are likely a ploy, I feel less obligated to catch them right now!” Peter admitted. 

With everyone in agreement, Ray took Ecto-2 back to the Firehouse. Ecto-1 stopped briefly at the library for Egon to get the books he needed, then they all returned as well. They spent the next few hours pouring over facts and stories of amazon warriors. They read everything from the mythical beings to the actual women whose graves the archeological team in Greece had uncovered. Winston began devising a strategic battle plan against the ghosts. 

Meanwhile, Janine had awoken to find herself in a dimly lit and damp area. She could hear the sound of rushing water. “I must be close to the river?” She thought to herself. She dared to get up off the cold floor and moved slowly to the opening where the light was coming from. She was astounded when she realized she was at the mouth of a small cave looking across at Niagara Falls. 

“Holy shit! How are the guys gonna find me now?” She said aloud, tears forming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel and Janine have a conversation.

Janine surveyed her surroundings: she could hear the sounds of the amazons training nearby. The sound of swords hitting together was clear. She could see the waterfall about two hundred yards from the cave she was currently in. The cliff she overlooked wasn’t extremely steep, but the rocks looked daunting. One false move and she’d surely plunge to her death on the jagged rocks below it. 

Janine stared up into sky above her. “Egon, please, find me,” she whispered. She then noticed a slight incline to the right of the cave entrance. It didn’t seem too steep and had several strong trees that could be used for leverage. Janine quickly began forming a plan that she would implement when the time was right. 

Ariel’s footsteps could be heard before she was visible from the other end of the cave. Janine resumed her spot on the floor of the cave. The woman stood at least five feet, six inches tall. It was hard to be sure; the wedged heels on her boots looked to be about two or three inches. She had long dark brown hair that had hung midway down her back, but she now had it pulled into a braided ponytail. She had changed from the flowing Greek robe from before to an armored outfit. Ariel was wearing a metal breastplate that covered her entire torso. She had what resembled a metal skirt that covered her groin area. She had a sword strapped to her hip and a knife strapped to her ankle. She wore metal bracelets that covered both wrists. 

Janine thought Ariel looked a lot like a real life Wonder Woman. 

“What is your name?” Ariel demanded.

“Janine.”

“Stand Janine. I wish to speak to you as an equal.”

Janine stood. “I thought I was your prisoner?” She asked, her voice laced with anger. 

“No. I merely removed you from a dangerous situation.”

“That’s odd. I thought THIS is a more dangerous situation?”

Ariel laughed lightly. “Oh no, Janine. This will be your new home.” She raised her arms gesturing that the cave would be her home. 

Janine looked around casually. “Hmm, a bit cold and dark for my taste.”

Ariel frowned. “You do not understand, but you will.”

Janine places her hands on her hips. “Why don’t you educate me?”

Ariel smirked, amused at Janine’s feisty spirit. “I have been watching you. We accompanied the artifacts from our homeland. Once we arrived at your headquarters, we dispersed to seek out suitable recruits. I became interested in you because I could tell you have a fighting spirit.”

“You’re damn right!” Janine said, her voice rising in anger. “And you have no idea of the kind of shit storm you’ve started by kidnapping me!”

Ariel did not back down. In fact, her demeanor became more determined. “You have enabled these men to treat you like a slave! I have watched you be given several tasks to do by them; tasks that THEY are fully able to do themselves! But YOU have willingly became their slave, giving them power over you to do as they will!”

Janine rolled her eyes, laughing in disbelief. “I am not their slave! I am their employee; they pay me money to do these things! They HIRED me to do things for them! It’s called a JOB! Something I’m sure you’ve NEVER had to worry about!”

“Really? Do they also pay you to clean their eating utensils and their clothing?!”

Janine’s look of fierce determination quickly faded. “You saw that, did you?”

“Yes, I did.”

Janine sighed. “They’re also my friends. I do things like that because I want to help them.”

“That should not be an issue. These men take advantage of you because they know they can. They know if they fail to do something, you will do it for them. So what incentive do they have to do it themselves?”

Ariel stood directly in front of Janine, her hands firmly resting on her shoulders. “You need to step back and see what these MEN are doing to you!”

Janine broke free from Ariel’s grasp, walking to the opposite side of the room. “You don’t understand - I have a relationship with these guys! And Egon! He’s my boyfriend!”

“Ha! What do you need a boyfriend for?” Ariel sneered.

Janine placed her hands on her hips, taking a defensive stance against the noticeably taller woman. “You’ve obviously been misled all your life or never gotten laid! Either way, you’re wrong! Sure there’s lots of guys out there that are total ass wipes and deserve to be reminded. But there’s also men out there that genuinely care and respect women! Those are my guys!” You don’t understand…,” Janine started but Ariel interrupted her.

“No Janine! YOU don’t understand! You have willingly trained these men that it’s acceptable to treat you this way! I can no longer stand by and watch this happen. It is my sworn duty to empower other women to stand up and fight against these indescensies of men! They think they’re so much better! But they are the weak ones! It is time these men learn that, especially your “friends”! 

By this point, Ariel was towering over Janine, toe to toe. Her eyes began to burn a bright orange as she stared into Janine’s eyes intently. “These men are your enemy,” she slowly spoke in a very controlled, hypnotic tone.

Janine’s blue eyes glazed over, her mind becoming a blank slate. “They are my enemy,” she repeated in a slow, monotonous sound, almost robotic.

“You will train and learn how to fight against these men,” Ariel continued.

“I will train and learn,” Janine repeated.

“They will learn to have respect for us, or they will die,” Ariel said.

“They will have respect for us or die,” Janine repeated. 

Ariel stood back, more than ready to begin Janine’s training. “You will learn how to wield a sword my dear and how to use it effectively. And, this “boyfriend” of yours: he will submit or die...painfully.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghostbusters find Janine and launch their plan into action.

Peter was watching news reports on tv of the other entities that were still loose in New York wreaking havoc. He went back to the lab where ray and Egon were feverishly trying to devise a plan against the amazon ghosts. 

“Guys, we’ve gotta do something! TV reports are making us sound really bad!” Peter said warily. 

“We’re working as fast as we can, Pete!” Ray replied, a bit too abruptly than he meant. “Sorry, Peter.”

“Hey, no problem, Tex. Whatcha got?”

“I’m setting one of our PKE meters to find Janine’s biorhythm,” Egon said. “The other to find Ariel’s.”

“And I’m reading up on how these warriors trained and fought,” Ray explained. “Try to predict their next move and maybe where they’ve disappeared to. Head them off before they get back if they’re returning to the park.”

Winston entered the lab with a handful of notebook paper. “And I’ve got a battle plan for us. It should give us the upper hand on these women.”

“Great. But are we gonna do anything about these other ghosts?” Peter asked. 

“After we deal with the amazons,” Egon answered. “They are our first priority.”

Peter nodded. 

*************************************  
Janine felt like her mind was in a fog. Or a dream. She was going through the motions of training to be a warrior, but a part of her was struggling to wake up from this nightmare. She knew Ariel intended on attacking the guys, and Janine felt powerless to stop it. Even worse, she was afraid Ariel intended for Janine to kill Egon herself. 

Ariel was training Janine personally. She knew Janine had great potential to become one of her strongest fighters, but she lacked discipline. And Ariel was concerned that her mind control over Janine wouldn’t hold. “Another session is necessary,” Ariel thought to herself. 

“You’re doing quite well, Janine, but we need to strengthen your mentality,” she instructed. 

She walked over facing Janine, and once again, placed her hands on Janine’s shoulders. Ariel’s eyes changed to bright orange as she stared into Janine’s eyes. “You will forget your connection to your friends.”

Janine’s eyes glazed over. “I will forget my friends,” she slowly repeated.

“You have no boyfriend or lover,” Ariel said hypnotically.

“I have no boyfriend or lover.”

“Say his name.”

“Egon.”

“Egon means nothing to you.”

“Egon means nothing to me.”

“He uses you for his own purposes.”

“He uses me for his own purposes.”

“Men will no longer use you.”

“Men will no longer use me,” Janine’s voice was rising in anger and determination. 

Ariel smiled. “They will kneel before you.”

“They will kneel before me.” Janine’s eyes narrowed, an evil smile forming across her lips.

“Now, we will increase your training skills,” Ariel said. “Beginning with swords.”

****************************  
Winston discusses his plan of attack with the others. They all agreed the plan was solid; it would work; it had to. 

“There’s just one catch,” Peter pointed out. “For this to work, Spengs is gonna have to be totally defenseless. I can’t deal with that. It’s too dangerous.”

“It has to be this way, Peter,” Egon insisted. 

“And what if it doesn’t work?” Peter asked. 

Egon’s eyes saddened. “Then you know what has to be done. I couldn’t bear to live without her.”

******************************  
Ray’s research had shown that most of these amazon warriors preferred to train in large open spaces. Central Park was the perfect place, which is where they had first seen them. But, finding where they retreated to would take more time, something they felt like they were running out of. 

“We could use the PKE meter to pick up Janine’s biorhythm,” Peter suggested. 

“We’d have to drive all over New York for that to work,” Ray pointed out. “My research implies that some of these warriors preferred to keep a low profile while training.”

“Ok, so they’re definitely not at Times Square,” Peter said. 

“They wanna keep a low profile while they rebuild their army,” Winston said. “So, they’d probably go somewhere secluded, away from the city.”

“Who are they inducting into this army besides Janine?!” Peter asked, frustrated. 

“I’ve checked with the police,” Winston said. “They couldn’t release their names, but they did confirm that in the last few hours, there have been several female disappearances. They were quietly abducted, no warnings or anything.”

“And the missing women from the archaeological dig in Greece are likely there, as well,” Egon added. 

“This is only the start of Ariel’s recruitment,” Winston said. “She’s probably training the ones she has with intentions of recruiting more soon.”

“So, she’s probably not planning an attack anytime soon?” Peter asked. 

“Not unless she feels her troops are ready,” Winston replied. “That’s why we need to get started now to find them. If we can catch them before they plan an attack, we stand a better chance of beating them.”

“Okay, we first saw them at Central Park. It’s not the best place to begin training, but I guess it served their purposes at the time,” Winston theorized.

“I suggest we begin there, see if I can pick up anything,” Egon said, obviously eager to go.

They gathered their gear and loaded up Ecto-1. Ray has the PKE meter that had been modified to pick up Ariel’s readings; Egon had his PKE meter adjusted to pick up Janine’s. Peter had full faith in Winston’s plan, but he couldn’t help but feel uneasy about it in general. If anything messed up, they’d lose both Egon and Janine. But he forced those fears to the back of his mind. Focus was important.

When they arrived at the park, Egon and Ray ran to pick up readings. They circled the area twice. 

“I’m not getting anything,” Ray shouted to Egon. 

“Neither am I,” Egon replied. 

“What’s the next stop then?” Peter asked impatiently. His nerves were getting the best of him.

Winston pulled out a map of New York from his jumpsuit pocket. “There are a few campground areas here,” he pointed out. “But I don’t think they would provide these women with the isolation that they’re looking for.”

Egon and Ray joined Peter looking over the map. 

“If they’re looking for a place to hide and train, what about here?” Ray asked, pointing to a campground site near Niagara Falls. 

“That’s actually a good idea, Ray!” Winston shouted. “Not only is there a campground there, but the Cave of the Winds! It’s PERFECT!” Winston slapped Ray on the shoulder. 

“Then let’s get moving,” Egon urged. “It’s going to take a while to get there!”

**********************************  
Approximately six hours later, Ecto-1 arrived at Niagara Falls. They got out of the vehicle and geared up. 

“I’m glad it’s not a lot of tourists here this time of year,” Ray said. 

“Let’s get to the observation deck,” Egon said. “If Janine’s close by, that’s a neural area to pick up her readings.”

They made their way to the observation area, proton packs powered up and ready. Everyone’s nerves were on edge, especially Egon. 

Suddenly, his meter started registering Janine’s biorhythm. Egon made adjustments to narrow down her exact location. 

“Looks like she was here, possibly the caves. But now, she’s in the direction of the park!” He ran in the direction heading to the park, the others right behind him. 

They carefully and quietly made their way to an open area of the park, hiding behind some bushes and trees on the edge of the opening. Egon had silenced his meter as had Ray. 

“Ok, remember: stick to our plan … no matter what,” Winston whispered. 

They all nodded and dispersed in different directions, being careful to remain hidden. Egon stepped out from the bushes. The women saw him and immediately stopped their training. Ariel held up her hand, gesturing to the others to stand still but ready for battle. She alone made her way towards Egon. 

“I see you have figured out where we have chosen as our home?”

“Obviously,” Egon replied bluntly. 

“No doubt you have come for Janine?”

“I have come for all the women you have abducted.”

Ariel snapped her fingers. Janine stepped forward, becoming visible. She had changed into a warrior suit that looked like Ariel’s and the other amazons. She had a shield on one arm while grasping a sword with the other hand. The look on her face was rugged and fierce. Her eyes looked dark and dangerous. Her grip on the sword was tight. She stepped just past Ariel, a few steps closer to Egon. 

“JANINE! Thank goodness you’re ok!” Egon said with a sigh of relief. “Please, let’s go home.”

“I am home,” she replied, her voice cold and unfeeling.

“No Janine. You don’t belong here,” Egon said, opening his arms to her, inviting her to come closer. “You belong at the firehouse with me.”

“I do not belong to you!” Janine shouted. “I am free to do as I please! I am no longer bound by your rules nor am I going to allow myself to be subjected to your ways! You have taken advantage of me for the last time!” She raised her sword, ready to fight. 

“I will not fight you, Janine,” Egon replied sadly. Instead, he shut off his proton pack and slowly removed it, gently lowering it to the ground. He then knelt on his knees, looking up at her. “I love you, Janine. I apologize for not treating you better than I have.”

Ariel laughed. “Do you think an apology will make everything alright again?! That things will be better just because of those words?!”

Janine looked at Egon, her eyes revealing a sadness that suggested to Egon that perhaps he had reached her on some level. Her grip on the sword loosened. 

Sensing Janine’s weakness, Ariel’s eyes burned orange again. “Remember Janine: he is our enemy!”

The fierce expression reappeared on Janine’s face, her eyes hardened once again. She tightened her grip on her sword, raising her shield into position.

Just then, Winston and Ray fired their throwers at Ariel. She turned just in time to deflect the streams with her shield. 

Peter jumped out from his hiding spot a few yards away and fired his thrower. Once again, Ariel deflected it. 

Ariel looked around frantically, trying to locate Ray and Winston. But they had vanished. “Weapons up, fan out!” 

Egon stood up, reaching for Janine’s arm. “Janine, please, come with me!”

She jerked away, stepping back out of his reach. “You do not own me!” She ran towards Ariel to support her in battle. 

Egon quickly put his proton pack back on and powered up. Winston and Ray has reappeared in different spots, firing again at Ariel. Peter reappeared and fired at one of the other amazon ghosts. 

Ariel deflected the streams again. However, the ghost Peter had fired on was caught in the streams. As she began to scream, one of the kidnapped recruits shot an arrow at Peter, striking him in the shoulder. He immediately dropped his thrower, kneeling onto the ground. 

Egon fired at the ghost that Peter had snagged, catching her in his streams. Ray threw out a trap and opened it. Together, he and Egon lowered the ghost in, capturing her. 

Winston has reached Peter, breaking off the longest end of the arrow. “It’s gonna require surgery to get the tip out,” he told Peter. 

“Great. Let’s get this other bitch and take the girls home!” Peter said. 

Winston pulled Peter to his feet, and they rejoined the fight. Ray and Egon were trying to get Ariel cornered, but with Janine helping, it wasn’t easy. 

Ariel threw her sword at Winston, but he was able to dodge it, still holding his thrower at her and firing. She then clashed her bracelets together, creating a force field around herself and Janine. The guys stopped firing. As soon as the force field faded a few seconds later, Ariel turned quickly and grabbed Janine’s sword. She ran towards Egon, determined to strike him down. 

“NO!” Janine screamed, throwing herself between Egon and Ariel. 

“Janine! You know what this man will do to you!” Ariel shouted. 

“No, he won’t do anything that I won’t allow,” Janine replied. She stood firmly, her shield in position to defend against Ariel. “I won’t let you hurt him!”

“It seems you still lack discipline,” Ariel muttered. Her eyes again turned orange. 

Winston, Ray and Peter fired again, hitting Ariel from behind. But the other women under her spell defended their leader, running towards them with swords. 

The three men stopped firing and turned their attention to the women. They did their best to defend themselves without hurting the women. 

Ariel turned on Janine. “If you will not fight with me, then you will fight against me!”

“Bring it on bitch!” Janine screamed. She raised her shield, effectively deflecting Ariel’s sword. She then quickly squatted then jumped up into the air, coming back down using her shield to hit Ariel in the chest. 

Ariel was knocked back a few steps but not down. She lunged at Janine with her sword, but Egon fires his thrower. She deflected the stream again and kicked Janine’s feet out from under her. 

Janine got back on her feet and jumped on Ariel’s back, hitting her repeatedly in the head. Ariel threw Janine over her shoulder, knocking the breath out of her. Ariel was hit with Egon’s proton stream, but he wasn’t strong enough to hold her on his own. She quickly pulled free. 

As Ariel was rushing towards Egon with the sword, Janine had regained her composure and tried to get to him first. Janine grabbed Ariel by her braided ponytail and pulled her backwards. Ariel jerked free and turned to face Janine, stabbing her in her lower abdomen. Janine sank to the ground holding her lower stomach, blood seeping out between her fingers. 

“JANINE!” Egon screamed as he fired again, this time at full power. 

Winston and Ray joined in, having subdued the other women. Together, they were able to catch Ariel while she was distracted. Peter threw out the trap and opened it. 

“NOW!” Peter yelled. 

They lowered Ariel into the trap, listening to her high pitched screams until the trap closed. 

Egon ran over to Janine, kneeling beside her and cradling her in his arms. “Janine, please, hold on,” he whispered. 

Janine’s eyes opened weakly, her blood covered hand squeezing Egon’s. “I … love … you,” she whispered. Then she closed her eyes and lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Manhattan for recovery.

Janine was breathing but unconscious. Winston ran over and knelt beside her. Egon was still cradling her in his arms. Winston examined her wound. 

“We need to get her and Pete to the hospital. I don’t think any major organs were damaged, but she’s still gonna need attention. Peter needs surgery to get that arrow tip out.”

“What about these women?” Ray asked. “Looks like the spell on them broke after we captured Ariel.”

“They can come, too!” Peter said happily. He had become friendly with one of the women who had been abducted.

“They need to be examined, too,” Winston replied. “Just a basic exam to make sure they’re ok.”

Winston helped Egon up and got Janine over to Ecto-1. Ray helped Peter while the women followed. It was a bit crowded, but they managed to fit everyone in the vehicle. 

When they arrived at the hospital, Winston quickly explained what had happened. Peter and Janine were rushed into surgery. Another doctor examined the ladies that had been abducted. The women remembered everything, but said they felt as if they weren’t able to control their actions. It was a frightening experience, but no major injuries had been incurred.

Ray, Winston and Egon sat in the waiting room, eagerly waiting for news on Peter and Janine. Finally, the doctor came out. 

“Gentlemen, good news all the way around! Dr. Venkman is doing fine. We removed the arrow tip and no major tissue or muscle damage. So he’ll have the use of his arm in no time. For now, he needs to keep it in a sling until it’s healed. As for Ms. Melnitz, no damage to any major organs, just blood loss and some muscle tears. She’s going to require some physical therapy after she heals to regain the strength in her abdominal muscles. But she will also make a full recovery.”

“Can we see them?” Egon asked anxiously.

“Of course,” the doctor smiled. He showed them the way to the room. Peter and Janine were sharing the same room. And they were both on pain medication.

“Hey! Spengs! Zed! Tex!” Peter slurred. He waved them in with his good arm. 

“Hey man, keep your voice down. Janine’s trying to sleep,” Winston shushed. 

“Who can sleep?” Janine said drowsily. 

Egon rushed over to her bedside, holding her hand. “Good to see you’re awake.” He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently. 

“I’m sorry for everything,” Janine apologized, her eyes filling with tears. “I didn’t mean it. She was making me say those things.”

“Janine, please calm down. Now is not the time to discuss this,” Egon softly said. “You’re heavily medicated.”

“But I love you Egon, and I don’t want to lose you,” Janine cried. She started to sob, but the shaking caused her wound to hurt more. “Ohhhh, ow, ow, ow!” She placed her hand over the area. 

“Wow Spengs! Sounds like you two need your own room!” Peter laughed. 

“We’re not doing that!” Janine yelled. 

“How much medication did they give you?” Ray asked Peter, trying not to laugh. 

“Enough!” Peter replied. 

“Excuse me,” Egon said. He got up, pulled the curtain to give them some form of privacy and sat back down, taking Janine’s hands in his. “Janine,” he spoke softly. “I love you, too. I am sorry for taking advantage of you. I should’ve taken the time to return those books myself as well as pick up my own dry cleaning.”

“But I don’t mind doing it! I love you!” 

“Janine, loving each other is more than running errands for each other. It’s about spending quality time together. And I haven’t been doing that lately.”

“I understand, Egon. Your work is very important to you.”

“Nothing is more important than you.” He leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips. “Now, you relax, get some rest, and I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Janine smiled and closed her eyes. She fell asleep quickly. 

“Awwwwwwww,” the others said together. 

Egon got up and peeked around the curtain, a sly grin on his face. “Shut up,” he replied. 

Ray gave him a friendly wink while Winston and Peter laughed. 

**************************  
Peter and Janine were released from the hospital later on the next day. The abducted women had been cleared and also released. 

“I’m glad the ladies checked out ok,” Ray said as they were on their way back home. 

“Yeah, they were a little freaked out about it all, but they appreciated everything we did,” Peter replied. 

“One of them sure took to you, Pete!” Winston said with a chuckle.

Peter flashed his usual grin. “Oh yeah! Tracey - one of the women from the dig in Greece. She feels bad for shooting me with the arrow.”

“And you’re gonna cash in on that, huh?” Janine said a bit sarcastically. 

Peter’s grin faded. “No actually. I offered to take her out as a peace offering.”

“A peace offering?!” Janine laughed. “And get a piece back at her place, right?”

“NO!” Peter replied, genuinely shocked. “She’s originally from Boston. She’s finishing up the dig, then when she gets back in two weeks, we’re going out before she heads back home.”

Janine looked surprised. “Oh! So you’re really gonna treat her like a lady?”

Peter grinned at Janine. “I always treat them like ladies. I’m just going the extra mile.”

“What changed?” Egon asked.

“Having a horde of really pissed off women with bows and arrows coming at you can really make a guy rethink his life,” Peter replied.

“A horde?! Peter, it was eight women and they were under a spell!” Egon said.

“And one of them was a ghost!” Ray said.

“Whatever. All I know is that I was scared to death!” Peter admitted.

“Really?!” Winston asked.

“Yeah! Janine’s scary enough when she throws stuff from her desk. Watching her run around with a sword?! I was shaking in my boots!” Peter replied.

They all laughed.

“I don’t know what to say. I’m liking the new version of Dr. V!” Janine said.

Peter’s sly grin returned. “And I’m sure Spengs would LOVE it if you wore that amazon outfit more often!” He frowned as Janine slapped his arm.

“And he’s back,” Egon said, smiling.

***************************  
Two months later

The artifacts had been returned to Greece where they would be properly cleaned and put on display at the museum. 

Peter’s arm was healing well and Janine was, too. Egon accompanied her to physical therapy twice a week. 

The other entities that were roaming in New York during the amazon ghost invasion vanished after Ariel was captured. It turned out that Ariel was actually a Class 7 ghost that had learned how to mask not only her own PKE signature but also the signature of others. She had unleashed the other ghosts as decoys, just as the Ghostbusters had figured. The ghosts were linked to Ariel’s signature. As soon as she was captured, their essence vanished. 

Peter was getting ready for his date with Tracey. She was back in town for the weekend. 

Egon and Janine’s relationship was also flourishing. He had been pampering her ever since they had gotten back. She had tried to make him stop, but he insisted. So Janine embraced it. 

He was walking her to the apartment door when she asked, “Do ya wanna stay tonight?” Her eyes were filled with desire.

Egon could feel his face flushing. “Ahh … are you sure … that’s a good idea? I mean, you’re still recovering …,” he nervously fingered his shirt collar. 

Janine smiled. “It’s been two months, Egon. My stitches are out and my therapist said I’m making great progress.”

“Are you sure?” Egon squeaked. He cleared his throat. “I mean, aren’t you still sore?”

“A little but the exercise would help,” she said seductively. 

As they entered her apartment, Egon closed the door. Janine smiled, slipping off her heels. He walked over to her, placing his hands on her waist. His nervousness had been replaced with boldness and desire. 

“Well, I know with physical therapy, exercises need to be repetitive,” Egon said huskily. 

Janine smiled. “Yes, But careful not to overdo it.”

“We’ll take breaks in between,” he said, leaning in for a deep, passionate kiss.


End file.
